


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by higureanghel



Category: IT (2017), IT (2017) RPF, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie and Richie are best friends, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie x Eddie, Semi-smut, They are all 17, They are all happy, Two Shot, but they have feelings for the other, eddie x richie - Freeform, eddie's first kiss, eddie/richie - Freeform, modern au where the battle against It DID happen, richie is in love with eddie from a long time ago, richie is scared because he thinks eddie will never love him back, richie is so protective, richie/eddie - Freeform, the club goes partying, the losers club never broke, they are not dating yet, they are teenagers, they make out oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higureanghel/pseuds/higureanghel
Summary: The Losers play their first game at a party.Richie seems to have luck by his side.It isn't the same for Eddie.





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> first of all forgive my shitty english,,,,,,, second i'd like to point out a couple of things.
> 
> This is set in the present (i mean 21st century) so Richie isn't so scared of his sexuality.
> 
> The losers club never broke, richie and eddie are best friends and have a lot of trust in each other.
> 
> Richie has been in love with Eddie for years.
> 
> Every character is around 17-18 years old.
> 
> Basically everything is the same but they have grown up and this is set in our days.

Would they have believed it if someone told them they'd end up in a party like that? In fact, would they have believed it if someone told them they'd end up in a party?

Highschool years were... weird. Even though they were losers, after Bowers went away from their lives and after the battle against "it", things had normalized a little.

And there they were. Their first party.

It was in a house. A girl from their highschool was celebrating her 18th birthday and invited almost every one of her classmates to it. Definitely, a great party.

"Oh, fuck... I don't know why did I even come... Did you know that in 4 out of 10 parties someone suffers from alcohol poisoning?" Eddie pointed out while he made his way through the crowd.

"Calm down, Eddie. No one is asking you to stay, you can go and stay with your mother."

"Shut up..." he grumbled.

"But listen, it is the truth. What do you think people do at parties? Drink and fuck." Richie said, seeming to joke around but not joking at all.

"Aw, yeah? Well I'm not doing none of that at this party. No, at any party. Do you know how many diseases can you catch just by drinking from a common bottle? Not to mention—"

"Eddie. Calm down. Let's go with Bill and the others, okay?" Richie ordered grabbing Eddie from the arm and pulling from him.

"Okay..." he answered in a whisper.

Richie, who walked first, looked for his group of friends. The truth was he had no idea of where they were, but they were partying at a house after all. It was just a matter of time to find them.

"Richie!"

The boy in glasses turn towards the place from where the voice had came.

"Ah, Ben." Richie looked down towards the floor, where Ben, Bill, Stan, Mike, Beverly and a few more were sitting making a circle.

"What are you doing alone? Come on, sit down." Stan offered, a huge smile on his face.

Eddie doubtfully bent down and sat between Ben and Beverly. However, Richie stayed still.

"Richie, you aren't playing?" Beverly asked when she saw the boy wasn't joining.

"What are you playing?

"Ah, seven minutes in heaven. You know, two people, one closet."

Richie inmediatly relaxed. He would play almost any game, but truth or dare. And if that wasn't the game, he could play with no danger.

"W-Wait, are you playing something? Don't fuck with me... Must we drink or something?"

"You want to play or not?" Beverly asked again.

"Of course." Richie sat between Bill and Stan, in front of Eddie.

Eddie didn't answer. He would say no, but if he did he would be alone. Also, he didn't want to make a fool out of himself with the group, more when Richie had agreed.

"Yeah, alright."

"Then let's start! These are the rules." Ben began his explanation. "The bottle is spun twice. There are no tricks. And whatever the result is, it is forbidden to spin again. The chosen people must go to the closet and stay there. When seven minutes have passed, we'll open the closet and the people go out."

Eddie frowned. He didn't understand why was that game funny. It was rather stressful being inside a dark and narrow place like that with nothing to do. But luckily he wouldn't have to pass through all of that. They were 12 persons, the possibilities of him being chosen were less than a 9%. Eddie was safe.

"Okay, who's spinning the bottle?" Mike asked.

"It should be Ben, right? He was the last to enter the closet." Beverly infered.

"Okay... Here we go." Ben shrugged and surrounded the empty beer bottle with his left hand. After doing a rough movement, the bottle started to spin over the living room's floor, and everyone watched expectantly until the bottle stopped.

Eddie's face was neutral. He was focused on the result. But his expression was slowly turning into another one when he realized the bottle was slower than before. And that the bottle was almost pointing at him. It was almost motionless.

When it stopped, it was still pointing Eddie.

Everyone laughed.

Eddie shook his head, almost panicking. Why that 81% had been against him that time?

"T-This makes no sense... You are all douche bags! Especially you!" he screamed pointing Richie, who was laughing harder than the others.

"I-I'm sorry Eddie... It is just that..." he stopped to laugh again. "Your face...!" the boy in glasses couldn't hold back.

And even if he was laughing, he didn't like Eddie had been chosen. He could lie to himself and believe it was because he knew Eddie would feel uncomfortable. Or because he would stress inside a small place like that. But it was because Richie wouldn't be able to stand the fact that someone entered the closet with Eddie. And that person and him ended up being something.

Eddie had never dated someone, so after all the years Richie had been in love with him, he never went through that pain. But he knew the moment would arrive sooner or later, and that scared him. They were 17, soon they'd grow up. And the chances to confess to Eddie were lower each second that passed.

"I'm spinning it again. You know, this is the last time." after those words Ben spun the bottle again. And meanwhile Richie wished Amy, that girl Eddie had talked to a couple of times before, wasn't chosen.

He felt a bad person as soon as he thought that. He wanted the best for Eddie. Although it hurt.

"Whatever." Richie thought trying to get rid of his worries.

After a couple of seconds the bottle lowered its speed. And it lowered until it didn't move. Pointing Richie.

His eyes opened wide, not believing that at all. Was that destiny? It was probably luck.

"Are you sure this isn't rigged?" Stan asked. "I mean, you are best friends, right? Too much coincidence."

"It isn't rigged." Ben stated. "But we've already said that this cannot be done again, so..."

Richie and Eddie looked at each other, although his glances didn't say a lot. Eddie's brought about a dread sensation, and Richie's something similar.

"Come on, get up." Bill pushed Richie so he moved, and Ben and Beverly grabbed Eddie by the shoulders and dragged him to the closet.

***

"You know, seven minutes. Lights are forbidden. Time starts now." Beverly opened the closet's door and they both entered.

The door closed behind them.

"Um... Well, what should we do?" Richie started talking.

"Shut up. Don't talk or the oxigen will run out.”

Richie laughed.

"Seriously. Relax, okay?"

"Fuck, I'm relaxed. But really, what is so funny about this game? I can't get it."

Richie was moved by Eddie's innocence.

"Remember what I told you before? People drink and... kiss, at parties." he decided to change the word, although it was useless.

"But there isn't any dr... Ah."

Richie laughed again. He could feel Eddie's body against his. They hadn't a lot of space, so there was no other way than to stay close. And on one hand Richie hated that, because it made it difficult for him to remain calmed.

"How much time would have passed?" Eddie whispered.

"I would say less than a minute."

"Great, I'm going home after this."

"Try to have fun at least, Eddie."

"First of all, I'm trying. Secondly, this isn't funny." he assaulted raising up his voice.

Richie shrugged.

"Well, I'm having fun." he said surrounding Eddie's back with his arms, hoping that wouldn't make him feel uncomfortable.

"You have fun when I suffer, or something?"

"Are you suffering here with me? Oh fuck Eddie, that hurt."

"I-It isn't because of that."

"Would you have liked to enter with another person then?"

"You know I wouldn't" he said seriously. "You're my best friend, asshole."

"Okay, okay. I'll forgive you. Changing the subject, since you won't drink, will you... Kiss someone here? Maybe Amy?" Richie talked, trying to compensate his previous selfishness.

"Why are you asking that...?"

"Are you afraid because you've never kissed someone? I can teach you." Richie raised an eyebrow, even though Eddie probably wouldn't notice his gesture.

"We all know you've never kissed someone. You don't know how to kiss." Eddie said as if that was something as obvious as saying earth revolves around the sun.

"Why don't we check it out?"

"As you want."

Then, Richie gropingly lowered his face until he believed to find Eddie's. He extended his hand until he grazed his friend's lips with his fingertips, and kissed him.

It was nothing more than a soft touch by a couple of seconds, which later went beyond. Until Eddie grabbed Richie by his shirt and pushed him away.

"What...?"

"Didn't you want to check it out?" Richie asked, who found himself rather scared of doing something wrong.

"B-But... I didn't think you'd..." Richie didn't stop him from talking, however, Eddie didn't finish his phrase.

"Fuck... Eddie... I-I'm sorry... But I'm a good kisser, aren't I?" the boy in glasses laughed nervously. He was a fool. He had stolen Eddie's first kiss, and Eddie didn't even like it. And it had been against his will.

Eddie didn't answer. He felt his face burning, and his head spinning. He could see Richie, at least his shape's outline. Despite he had pushed him away before, they were still a few inches away.

For some reason Eddie wanted to repeat that. He had wondered about wether he liked Richie in that way quite some time ago. But he had decided to leave that thought behind to not interfere with their relationship.

And there he was. He was feeling like that again. When Richie treated him like nothing was wrong. When he was by his side. When he made him feel like a better person than he was. That warmth inside his chest that caused his heart a little and innocent prick. Could he keep denying that? Eddie didn't know. He didn't know what was he feeling.

And for some reason, Eddie wanted to kiss him back.

He looked Richie in the eye, each one of his body's muscles wanted to react and move, he just needed a little boost. Then, he stood on his tiptoes and surrounded Richie's neck with both of his arms.

As for the taller, he smiled thinking that Eddie had discovered his true feelings and wanted to comfort him. Fuck, that was both so cute and heartbreaking.

"Hey, Eddie..."

But Eddie didn't answer. Not with words. He grabbed Richie's cheeks and squished them, kinda pouting and getting closer to him. After he made his mind up, Eddie did it. He kissed him.

Richie couldn't react. Was that actually happening? Was it really happening? If that was a dream, he didn't want to wake up. Richie kissed him without hesitation, like he had done before. In that way which had fascinated Eddie so much and which caused him to cling onto Richie's neck.

The boy in glasses grabbed Eddie by the waist and pushed him against the closet's wall, moving his tongue with a great emphasis, like he had been wishing for so many years.

Eddie panted. He tried to keep up with Richie's pace, to move like he did, but it seemed to be impossible. So he stopped thinking and enjoyed that moment.

"Eddie..." Richie whispered in a hoarse voice. "May I...?" he asked caressing Eddie's neck.

"Yeah..." he whispered, without even knowing what was he meaning.

Richie brought his mouth close to Eddie's pale neck, and started to kiss it. It was even nicer than he could have imagined. It was magical to be feeling that, to be living that moment. Richie felt lucky of being alive.

Eddie tossed his head back to give his friend more space and closed his eyes, firmly holding onto Richie's neck and letting him kiss him. Letting him biting, licking and going his way. He could only hear the beat of the song that was playing outside and the wet sounds Richie was making.

"Richie... How much... time do we...?"

"Fuck..." he whispered against Eddie's skin and moved away from him. "We must have less than one minute...”

"Yeah... I guess so..."

"Uh..." they both said at the same time.

"Say." Richie talked before Eddie could ask, praying for a possitive response.

"No... It's nothing." Eddie scratched the back of his neck.

"You're panting. Do you need your inhaler?" Richie asked, and Eddie didn't know if he was being sarcastic or if he was just dumb.

"Don't worry, I'm okay... What did you want to tell me?"

"Eddie, the truth is..." But Richie couldn't finish his sentence. A sliver of light slipped through the closet's door, which had opened. Fuck his luck. Everything seemed to had turn out so good, but now the fucking door had to open. Now he had to face Beverly, Bill, Ben, and the others. Couldn't they be eight minutes in heaven?

"Hey, finally." Beverly greeted them. "You want to play another round?"

"Eddie is feeling bad." Richie lied. "There wasn't much air inside so he got asthma, we're going to his house." Eddie opened his eyes wide and looked at Richie, but said nothing.

"Oh... Well, get better Eddie." Ben talked with an ounce of pity in his voice.

"Yeah... I'll try to."

"Okay, we're leaving. Aren't we, Eddie?" Richie asked to figure out if he was okay with it.

Eddie nodded.

"We're leaving." Eddie affirmed.

Richie smiled and grabbed him by the forearm so he didn't get lost, like he always used to.

"Hey, Richie..." Eddie said as they were going out of the house.

"Hm?"

"You are a good kisser."

**Author's Note:**

> i am hyped....... This will be a two shot so if you are interested on how things are ending wait for the second and last part (althoughhighschooliskillingmeslowlybuti'lltry)


End file.
